The present invention refers to a milking device operable in a milking state and a cleaning state, the device including: a milk-transporting member, which includes at least one teatcup to be attached to a teat of an animal to be milked and is arranged to permit the transporting of milk from the teat to a milk-collecting member during the milking state, wherein the milk-transporting member is connectable to a relatively low pressure for achieving said transporting by sucking milk from the teat to the milk-collecting member via the milk-transporting member during the milking state; and a gas conduit for the introduction of a gas into the milk-transporting member during the milking state in order to enhance said transporting of milk, wherein the gas conduit has a first end which is connected to the milk-transporting member and includes a gas inlet member for the introduction of said gas into the gas conduit. Such a device is disclosed in WO98/28969.
The invention also refers to a method of handling a milking device, including at least one milk-transporting member including at least one teatcup, during a milking state and a cleaning state, the method including the steps of:
attaching the teatcup of the milk-transporting member to a teat of an animal to be milked,
transporting milk during the milking state from the teat to a milk-collecting member by sucking milk to the milk-collecting member via the teatcup and the milk-transporting member by applying a relatively low pressure to the milk-transporting member; and
supplying a gas into the milk-transporting member via a gas conduit in order to permit said transporting of milk, wherein the gas conduit has a first end which is connected to the milk-transporting member and includes a gas inlet member for the introduction of said gas into the gas conduit.
It is known to provide such a gas inlet member in a milking device, conventionally in the proximity of the teatcup or in a claw. The purpose of such a gas inlet is to create a flow of a gas, such as air, through the inner space of the milk-transporting member in order to enable the transport of the milk, and to provide a uniform and efficient flow of milk. It is also important to mix as little air as possible in the milk in order to be able to maintain a high quality of the milk. Consequently, the opening is to have a small flow area. However, such gas inlets have the drawback that they often become filled up with dirt, dust, milk residuals, flies, etc.
WO98/28969 discloses a milking plant including two conduits for the supply of air to the milk-transporting member. One of these conduits ends in an upper part of the teatcup, and the other of these conduit ends immediately beneath the teatcup in a milk conduit. These two conduits are also connectable to a source of a cleaning liquid permitting the cleaning liquid to be transported through the conduits into the teatcup and the milk conduit, respectively.
WO96/17509 discloses a milking device including teatcups, milk lines connected thereto and means for transporting the milk from the teatcups through the milk lines. Air suction lines are connected to and debouche into a respective one of the teatcups or the milk lines via a small aperture. A problem of such a milking device is that the aperture may get clogged by milk flowing through the teatcup and the milk line.
WO01/19176 discloses another milking device including a teatcup, a milk suction hose connected to the teatcup and means for transporting the milk from the teatcup through the milk suction hose. An aperture is provided on a connector means between the teatcup and the milk suction hose and provides a passage for air from the surrounding to the interior of the milk suction hose. Moreover, a cleaning device is provided for cleaning the aperture and ensure the open flow area of the aperture. WO01/19176 proposes a plurality of different embodiments of the cleaning device, for example an external nozzle for jetting a fluid onto the aperture, an external nozzle for applying a suction effect to the region of the aperture, or a conduit arranged within the pulse hose for supplying a pressurised fluid to the aperture.